There are conventional driving assistance apparatuses which are mounted in vehicles and output information for assisting the drivers driving vehicles. Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a conventional driving assistance apparatus of this kind, in which a driver is notified when to start deceleration in cases where the driver has to stop at traffic signals, on the basis of the arrival time period until reaching the traffic signals, and the color change time period of the traffic lights.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-244308